The Criminal
by Clockwork000
Summary: Alone in Phenac City, Rui is found and comforted by a familiar criminal. A short romantic scene shared between Wes and Rui. One-shot.


**Disclaimer** **–** _I claim no ownership to the characters used in this fan work. The characters rightfully belong to their creators and owners at Gamefreak and Nintendo._

* * *

**The Criminal**

It was night at Phenac city. A pale full moon high in the cloudless oil slick black sky. The sandy town was quiet, the only noise coming from the roguish desert winds. Only several buildings in the entire town giving off the faintest source of light.

Sitting just outside the pokemon center, was Rui. The young girl was hugging her knees. She stared out the town's West entrance off into the dark and lonely desert. A distant look in her eyes as she vacantly stared out into the unknown horizon.

"What are you doing out here?" A cold male's voice asked as it's owner stepped outside. His tone holding little to no concern.

Turning her head around, the young girl gasped lightly. "Oh, Wes!" As though ruled by some minor inferiority complex, she jumped up into a stand at his presence. When not receiving an answer, the male continued his silent probing stare. With a bit of an embarrassed laughter, Rui glanced away, her hands nervously held behind her back. "I was just thinking. Why is it you only steal shadow pokemon?" She asked changing the subject, a playful but clearly forced smile on her face.

Shaking his head, the young trainer let out a near silent huff. "That's simple. It's 'cause they're stronger than the average. They're useful." His tone was calm. Unlike her, he spoke with complete confidence no matter how callus his responses were.

Shifting her gaze, Rui now looked down at her feet. Her eyes hidden as her playful smirk devolved into a sad smile. "So, does that mean that if I couldn't see shadow pokemon, you'd have no use for me? Would you just abandon me?" She boldly asked still staring at the ground. Immediately, she regretted asking this question as she dreaded the answer.

Before the other teen could even acknowledge the question, a cold breeze blew between the two. The young girl trembled and shook lightly but Wes wasn't fazed. "That's right." He replied with a straight expression. Not an ounce of remorse in his tone or in his face when he answered.

Raising her head, a flow of tears ran down the young girl's face. The same sad smile from before remaining untouched. "You're so cruel, Wes." She choked out between small whimpers.

"What do you expect? I am a criminal..." Wes noted, approaching the girl. His movements slow and almost unnoticed. Once beside her, he stepped even closer still. In surprise, she backed up, bumping into the front wall of the pokemon center. Raising his left arm, he pressed it on the area just beside her head. Leaning in, he pinned her up against the wall. With his right hand, he roughly tilted her chin up toward him. "...and I take what I want."

Rui's breathing quickened. Her eyes wide and unable to be ripped away from in front of her. The girl's already tear stained red cheeks becoming a full scarlet. Her small frame trembling as he leaned his head closer to her own. Gulping, she rose her hands up and pressed them against his blue long coat and chest as she weakly tried to push him away in resistance.

Before she realized it, he had forcibly pressed his lips onto hers. Rui's body instantly gave in to the abrupt pleasure as she returned the kiss. Closing her eyes, her fingers dug into his coat and shirt. A faint moan escaping her mouth as her legs weakened. If she had not been clinging to him so tightly, she would've fallen.

Slowly, Wes tore himself away from her as he stood back up. As he did, the ponytailed girl longingly tried to follow, but pulled back when her head cleared. Locking eyes with each other, Rui looked up at the thief who had just stolen her first kiss. He wore the same almost expressionless look on his face as he stared at her, cool and in control. In contrast, her breathing was long and deep. Her hands still dug into his clothes for support.

As soon as the young girl regained the strength to stand on her own, the cold trainer turned away. Without a word, he gave his back to her and started walking over to the pokemon center's main doors. Just when he reached them, he shot another emotionless glare over his shoulder. "If you're so worried about your future, then I'll just steal that from you as well." He concluded, leaving her as he stepped back inside.

Rui stood still as she stared at where the young man disappeared to. Smiling genuinely for the first time tonight, she wiped her drying tears with her sleeve. Biting her lower lip, she traced where his had met hers with her thumb. Much like before Wes had arrived, she was once again filled with uncertainty. Whether it was from a growing admiration, a budding love, or perhaps even Stockholm syndrome, she followed after the cool and sometimes cold trainer, after her criminal.


End file.
